Palabras de Despedida
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: La Princesa Celestia tiene una misión para Twiligth, pero antes de partir esta tiene algunas cosa que le gustaría Decir...
1. Chapter 1

**Palabras de Despedida**

 **Autor Original: RHJunior**

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

 **Sumario:**

La Princesa Celestia va a enviar a Twilight Sparkle a salvar el Imperio de Cristal. Pero antes de partir Ella tiene algunas cosas que le gustaría decir...

precuela al Fanfic -La gran Búsqueda de los Alicornios-

 **Capítulo 1**

-Tengo plena confianza en que podrás salvar al imperio de cristal. ahora ve... no hay tiempo que perder. - Y con eso las puertas de la sala del trono se cerraron, impidiendo a Twilight seguir viendo a las hermanas reales.

Momentáneamente aturdida, Twilight se dio la vuelta para irse. La Princesa Celestia quería que ella... ¡ELLA! Salvará a todo un imperio de las fuerzas de la Oscuridad...

¿Ella acaba de... Darme un resumen de 30 segundo y... mandado a cumplir la tarea?

ella no lo haría... digo, no podría...

¿en realidad no es nada tan serio? ¿verdad? después de todo me hace... este tipo de cosas... nos lo hace a nosotras... todo el tiempo...

Lenta pero seguramente, en el interior del cerebro de Twilight, toda clase de palancas y switchs fueron activados y engranajes cuidadosamente mantenidos se pusieron en marcha. Y por primera vez, algo... algún tipo de medidor o luz de advertencia en su psique que se había mantenido apagada toda su vida de pronto hizo **ding**...

...o más bien **crack.**

Las Princesas se habían dado la vuelta y se dirigían a sus respectivos tronos, hablando en voz baja entre ellas cuando un repentino golpeteo en la puerta las sorprendió, Celestia y Luna se miraron mutuamente, pero antes de que pudieran abrirlas con su magia, estas se abrieron con un gran estruendo. Ahí parada estaba Twilight Sparkle, con una sonrisa de lo más inquietante.

-Ohhh, Princesas. - dijo en un monótono mientras entraba en la sala del trono. -Vera hay algunas cosas que me gustaría pedir, ejem. Después de todo, antes de partir hacia el Imperio de Cristal ¿debería de asegurarse que estoy preparada, verdad? -

Celestia y Luna se miraron una a la otra y después a Twilight. Celestia estudio a su discípula, con una ceja levantada. -...SSiii, por supuesto mi más leal alumna- dijo Celestia con un tinte de inseguridad en su voz. - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? -

-Oh, nada realmente importante, solo algunas cosillas- Dijo Twilight con forzada alegría, mientras trotaba hacia el trono, para llegar a la parte lejana del salón. Ambas Princesas la siguieron perplejas. -Y estoy seguro de que pueden disponer de ella... Quiero decir, después de todo ustedes son las Princesas ¿verdad? -

Celestia frunció el ceño ligeramente. No estaba segura de adonde se dirigía todo esto. - ¿cómo qué? -

Twilight sonrió como potrilla de escuela. -Oh, primero debe ser lo básico. equipo, provisiones, algunos boletos de tren...- La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció de improviso, mientras ella se acercaba a la cámara donde se guardaban los Elementos de la Armonía. -...Los Elementos de la Armonía...-

Celestia comenzó a protestar de inmediato. -Y que te hace pensar que tu... –

-Malvado Rey Unicornio, Imperio con una maldición que lo hizo desaparecer durante 1000 años, digamos que tengo un presentimiento- Twilight dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. -de que probablemente los vamos a necesitar y la verdad sea dicha está muy lejos para mandar después a Spike por ellos. -

-Nosotras mantenemos los elementos aquí para su protección...- comenzó a decir Celestia

Pero Twilight decidió canalizar a su Spike interior. - ¿y que tan bien le ha funcionado eso? - dijo ella con las cejas formando una recta. -de las últimas tres veces que los hemos necesitado, Y digo real total y absolutamente NECESITADO de ellos, usted los puso en algún "Lugar Seguro" La primera vez casi nos matan mientras tratábamos de recuperarlos del bosque Everfree. La segunda vez Discord se los robo en sus narices. Todo lo que tenía que haber hecho entonces era arrojarlos al fondo del océano o en un volcán activo. Si él no hubiera sido un completo idiota, Equestria hubiera estado en muy serios aprietos. -

\- ¡Y la tercera vez ni siquiera logramos llegar a ellos! Chrysalis y su ejército casi tuvieron Canterlot como almuerzo y nosotras no pudimos ni acercarnos a la bóveda donde se guarda el arma más poderosa de Equestria y aunque hubiéramos llegado ¡ni siquiera hubiéramos podido abrirla! -

-Todo el asunto es una tontería en verdad. Mis amigos y yo somos las únicas que pueden usarlos y solo funcionan si todas estamos juntas. Si alguien quisiera sacar de la ecuación el Rayo Orbital de la Amistad, lo único que tendrían que hacer es secuestrarnos… no sería necesario raptar a todas, con una sería más que suficiente. Cosa que ni siquiera intentarían su tuviéramos los Elementos para defendernos. De hecho, sería más lógico que tuviéramos los elementos con nosotras todo el tiempo; Así al menos tendríamos la oportunidad de luchar Cuando el siguiente malvado encerrado decida escaparse y trate de comernos a todas. - Y durante todo ese monólogo, Twilight había mantenido una expresión neutral en el rostro. Se hubiera requerido alguien muy observador para notar el tic en su ojo.

La expresión normalmente benevolente de Celestia también se había hecho neutral. -Yo... te concedo la razón. está bien- le respondió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la bóveda.

Luna Repentinamente la rebasó. -Permitidme el honor, Querida hermana- le dijo, en su voz había una dulzura muy sospechosa. Ella bajo su cuerno y procedió a desbloquear la bóveda y con un destello de energía color índigo, saco la caja con los Elementos de la Armonía la que dio a Twilight. quien tras confirmar que estos estaban realmente adentro, guardo la caja en su Alforja.

\- ¿Algo mas? - pregunto Celestia con un tono de voz frío.

Twilight arrugó la nariz mientras sonreía. -Ohhhh, solo algunas pequeñas e insignificantes cositas...-

Celestia suspiro y preguntó. - ¿qué cosas? -

-Guardias, Soldados, tú sabes… Grandes, musculosos, están sobre todo el lugar presumiendo sus Bíceps a las nobles del palacio, que se supone deben de Proteger a Equestria de sus enemigos...-

-Twilight, No me gusta el tono de tu voz...- la interrumpió Celestia con un claro tono de advertencia en su voz.

-Sabes, lo he estado pensando durante algún tiempo- Twilight continuo como si Celestia no hubiera hablado. -Que llevar a algunos soldados con nosotras, en estas peligrosas misiones seria no sé, una buena idea, digo. Desde esa vez que me mandaste con otras cinco yeguas adolescentes a expulsar a ese dragón rojo. O cuando nos enviaste a enfrentar a Discord. O aquella vez...-

La cara de Celestia se puso roja. -El dragón no era realmente una amenaza...-

- **¡¿Que no era una AMENAZA?! ¡Ese dragón casi tuvo Poni ahumado como cena!** \- Le gritó Twilight. El cambio fue tan repentino que la Princesas retrocedió unos pasos, Mientras evaluaba velozmente que tan cercas estaba la ya encarrilada unicornio de explotar. Después de todo la última vez que Twilight perdió el control, varios ponis fueron convertidos en plantas de ornato y la escuela para Unicornios Dotados termino necesitando un techo nuevo.

Solo tardó un segundo para que Twilight recuperara el control y comenzara hablar de nuevo en un tono más normal. -A sí que decidí. considerando que voy a partir en una peligrosa misión en nombre de la Corona… como que justo ahora. Que mis amigas y yo necesitábamos algo de apoyo. solo algunos ponis Bajo mi liderazgo que tengan algo más de entrenamiento en combate que una organizadora de fiestas, una modista, un poni del clima, una veterinaria y una granjera. - Entonces puso sus cascos frontales apenas separados. -Solo un poquitito mas. -

-No es que sea particularmente importante. - continuó Twilight. -Digo, después de todo somos las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, No es como si fuera una catástrofe nacional que nos aplaste un dragón, que nos coma una Ursa mayor o nos dejen como alfiletero con flechas unos Ponis de las tierras altas, o que nos secuestren unos Búfalos, o...-

-Ya entendí tu punto- Celestia interrumpió con algo de búsqueda. La actitud de la gobernadora del sol era cada vez más fría.

Por otra parte, la Regente de la Luna encontraba la situación de lo más divertida. -Todas esas son peticiones comprensibles, Twilight Sparkle- le dijo en una voz que mostraba que estaba más que complacida. - ¿Podéis pensar en algo más que necesitéis...? -

-Viáticos ¿quizás…? - respondió Twilight. -y quizás acceso a algunos de las comodidades de la realeza, como usar el Zepelín real o los carruajes, Después de todo tenemos prisa ¿no? La ayuda de dos o tres magos unicornio de la academia sería bueno- agrego ella mirando al cielo. entonces depositó sus alforjas en el piso y comenzó a buscar algo adentro. -En este caso, uno que esté versado en la historia del Imperio de Cristal, Dado que no sabemos absolutamente nada del lugar. y si no es posible aun así me servirá la ayuda mágica... y algunos escolares. Después de todo, la única habilidad mágica de nuestro grupo ha sido la mía y la de... una modista. -

entonces miró hacia arriba. -ahora que lo pienso, estamos en desventaja de todos modos. Tenemos a la mejor voladora de toda Equestria y a una Pegaso que casi nunca vuela, además de una poni de tierra que es más fuerte que una yunta de bueyes y otra que el cincuenta por ciento de su peso es masa de pastel. Es un milagro que no nos hayan aplastado como insectos al menos una docena de veces. Y teniendo en cuenta que estamos tratando de levantar la maldición de todo un imperio, algunos ponis mas con educación académica serán... usted sabe, útiles. Oh, eso me recuerda: tengo una petición más...-

Twilight giró, dando un gran salto y terminó con su nariz pegada a la de la Princesa Celestia. Está tomada por sorpresa retrocedió, tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero.

-dígame ¿que. **Patadas**. Está **Pasando?** -

Celestia, Gobernante del sol, Princesa de Equestria y Milenario Alicornio real tartamudeo. -pero sí... no se... ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber-

- **¡Brownies de Búfalo! (1)** \- grito Twilight. -Todo este tiempo desde lo de Nightmare Moon, me has tratado como si fuera un hongo;

¡Me mantienes a oscuras y me das puras **Manzanas de caballo!** \- Luna Lucho para no carcajearse. Ignorándola, Twilight siguió hablando, mientras imitaba a la Princesa del sol. -Querida Twilight, Deja esos polvosos libros y ve a organizarme una fiesta... No es como que la noche eterna vaya a venir...-

-No te dije sobre Nightmare Moon, porque podría haber arruinado el plan. Tu debías hacer amigas… verdaderas amigas, para que los Elementos funcionarán...- Celestia trato de explicarse calmadamente.

\- ¡¿Y no habría sido mejor que me lo contaras, no se antes de la **misma noche de su regreso?!** \- Gritó Twilight. -o no se talvez… ¡algunas notas con advertencias habían sido apreciadas! "Si estás leyendo esto, Twilight, La semidiosa de mi hermana ha regresado de la luna, ¡Pero puede ser detenida con los Elementos de la Armonía, aquí hay un mapa!" "Querida Twilight, Esa horrenda estatua en el jardín es en realidad un Avatar del Caos, ¡ten cuidado y no dejes que revuelva tu cerebro y aquí tienes media docena de guardias armados para cuando debas luchar contra este demente semidiós del caos!" "¡Oye Twilight adivina que, Mi sobrina se va a cazar con tu hermano! ¡pero mantente alerta ya que hemos recibido amenazas provenientes del Reino Changeling!" "¡Twilight, los dragones pueden crecer muy rápido, No despegues tus ojos de Spike!" "¡Oh y por cierto Twilight, mi ave mascota es un Fénix, no hay necesidad de preocuparse si luce enferma **o Estalla en Llamas!"**

-Y esta vez es "¡Querida Twilight, El Imperio de Cristal que antes fue gobernado por un malvado unicornio ha regresado después de mil años y tienen una maldición, ve y sálvalo!" ¿Qué Imperio de Cristal? ¿Qué maldición? ¿Dónde está el malvado líder ¿y **Cómo** en Equestria se supone que tengo que salvarlo? ¡Conseguiría más información del reverso de las tarjetas coleccionables de hoofball! -

Celestia Se puso de pie. y proyectó su enorme sombra sobre la pequeña unicornio, era claro que había perdido la paciencia. - **¡Se te ha dicho todo lo que necesitas saber!** \- Dijo en la Voz Real de Canterlot. - **Te lo dije esto es una prueba...** -

Twilight ya estaba demasiado encarrilada como para dudar. - **¡¿Una Prueba?!** \- Le gritó de vuelta. - ¿¡El destino de todo un Reino está en peligro y tú quieres que sea una **Prueba?!**

-Eso solo me dice que ya sabes todas las respuestas y cómo debe solucionarse todo ¡Y que no me lo estás diciendo! ¡No me importa para que sea esta prueba. Olvídenlo, ¡no me interesa! El bienestar de sus súbditos se supone que sea primordial para un gobernante. así que o me dice todo lo que necesito saber O se busca a alguien mas que lo haga, **¡Porque no voy a poner en peligro las vidas de cientos o miles de ponis inocentes tratando de sacar un diez en su EXAMEN!** -

Un silencio sepulcral llenó de pronto la sala del trono. Celestia Estaba parada ahí en shock, mirando a su pupila, con la boca abierta. - ¿Entonces cómo van a ser las cosas? - preguntó Twilight En un tono alegre y tranquilo como... bueno la verdad es que ella jamás había hablado en ese tono.

Celestia cerró la boca de golpe y sus dientes hicieron Click. finalmente suspiró, cerró los ojos y usó su magia. entonces algo hizo ¡pop! y varios objetos aparecieron flotando en el aire: un libro de tamaño considerable con un pestillo y una portada en relieve; Un pergamino grande muy antiguo y varios más pequeños con el sello real.

-Este tomo tiene un resumen de la historia del Imperio de Cristal y es la fuente de información más completa que tenemos sobre el antiguo reino de Sombra- dijo Celestia. -Este pergamino te permiten reclutar cualquier tropa que consideres necesaria. Muéstraselo al nuevo Capitán de la guardia. Este otro es para el Director de la Academia de unicornios, permitiéndote reclutar a cualquier investigador o profesor por la duración de tu misión... y este es un cheque en blanco para la Tesorería Real. Por favor guarda todos tus recibos. - Entonces el último objeto entró en las alforjas de Twilight, el viejo pergamino. -este... Contienen una detallada descripción de la maldición que tiene el Imperio de Cristal... O al menos todos los detalles que logramos descubrir... También contiene algunas notas que podrían ser útiles sobre como romper la maldición. - entonces miró a su estudiante, sus facciones inexpresivas. - ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir antes de partir, Twilight Sparkle? -

Twilight asintió. -Si. Me temo que ya no puedo seguir siendo su estudiante. - Fue evidente por su expresión que esa respuesta le dolió a la Princesas Celestia. -No puedo seguir siendo alumna de alguien que constantemente me engaña o me manda en la dirección equivocada, que hace sus pequeñas pruebas y exámenes en mí. No puedo aprender de alguien que... siempre me está ocultando cosa. - Entonces tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse. -No sé qué era lo que tenía planeado para mí... y la verdad ya no me importa. Después de cumplir esta misión… Yo renuncio. -

Se puso sus alforjas y tras ponerse de pie, se inclinó educadamente ante las Princesas. -No las decepcionare sus Altezas. - Y con una sonrisa, Salió corriendo de la sala del trono.

Las puertas se cerraron con un estruendo. Celestia y Luna se miraron después de la partida de la unicornio; Celestia tenía una expresión de shock, estupor y de una cada vez más evidente pérdida; Luna por otra parte tenía una sonrisa enigmática. Confundida Celestia miró a su hermana. Encontró poco confort en la al parecer inmisericorde sonrisa de esta.

-Oh, Luna... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - Preguntó consternada.

Luna hizo - ¡tch! - mientras giraba sus ojos. -Todos vuestros planes, estrategias de ajedrez y planes maestros han topado con pared, eso es lo que ha pasao- le respondió. -Los ponis se quejan de ser usados como peones... Pero ya sean reyes o reinas seguro no les complace ser usados. -

Celestia sacudió su cabeza. -Pero... tenía tantas esperanzas en ella- dijo. -y esta prueba era tan importante en su futuro-

-olvidad las pruebas- le contestó luna. con su sonrisita de sabía que esto pasaría y que se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Por lo que pude ver, Twilight paso la verdadera prueba con honores. - Ella se paseó frente a su hermana mientras le decía. -Vos no lo hicisteis tan bien cuando fue vuestro turno- dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Afuera en el pasillo, en una alcoba oscura donde nadie podía verla, Twilight estaba sentada, llorando en silencio. Después de algunos minutos sus lágrimas se detuvieron; ella se limpió las lágrimas con una pezuña dijo. -Hay lugares a donde ir y ponis por conocer... ya habrá tiempo para arrepentimientos después. -

aún hay un Imperio de Cristal que salvar.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

-Notas de Traductor:

1.- como la serie original es un show para niñas de entr años de edad todas las malas palabras han sido sustituidas con eufemismos relacionados con caballo o cuadrúpedos. no revelaré los eufemismos por tratar de mantener esta historia lo más accesible a todo público.


	2. Chapter 2

**Palabras de Despedida**

 **RHJunior**

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Cadence estaba sentada en su cama, mientras giraba un frasco de cristal con una pezuña, observando la pequeña mota de humo negro que se acurrucaba en su interior. -Entonces...- dijo con precaución. - ¿Esto es él el Rey Sombra? -

Twilight asintió, mientras bebía su té. -Bueno... en realidad lo que quedo de él. Pero no te preocupes, ese envase está sellado Herméticamente. **{1}** ¿y ya te sientes mejor? -

Cadence asintió también. -Un buen descanso es justo lo que ordenó el doctor- le dijo. -Es solo que estoy sorprendida de la rapidez con que te hiciste cargo de Sombra. -

Twilight, Spike y Cadence Estaban en el dormitorio real de esta última, Tomando té y recibiendo "informes" Por falta de una mejor palabra, de los eventos de los últimos días. Cadence había dormido la mayor parte de estos días; Ya que había estado manteniendo la barrera mágica ella sola durante días antes de la llegada de las Portadoras y se desmayó tan pronto como Sombra fue vencido. Solo despertó para inaugurar la feria de cristal y guiar a los ponis de cristal en recargar el Corazón de Cristal que protegía al imperio ... y tras un día de ser anfitriona de las festividades, colapso nuevamente, durmiendo todo el resto de esa semana.

Twilight sacudió su cabeza. Justo como en la Boda; Cadence simplemente ignoró las semanas de aprisionamiento, malnutrición y agotamiento. Se lanzó a organizar su propia boda en un solo día, Bailo en la recepción y no mostró ningún síntoma de estar exhausta hasta que el carruaje que la llevaría a su luna de miel partió... que fue cuando finalmente se desplomo como tienda de campaña mal colocada, según Shining Armor se la paso durmiendo durante los dos primeros días de su luna de miel. ¿de dónde sacaba esas reservas de fuerza era la pregunta que todos se hacían? Twilight empezaba a sospechar que a su propia manera Cadence era tan fanática de las fiestas como Pinkie Pie...

Twilight hizo una mueca. -eso había sido... ¿cuál era el término que había usado Rainbow Dash? ¿Victoria Aplastante? (1)- ella tuvo que admitir que así pareció. -Sombra las había atacado nada más bajar del tren. La verdad es que no era un gran estratega; atacó a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, A una docena de guardias de Élite de Celestia, tres de los más poderosos magos unicornio de la Academia y a Shining Armor con la forma de una enorme nube negra. Hmph. Digamos que ignoras a los magos; con todos esos Pegasos es armadura en nuestro grupo fue como atacar a Pinkie Pie con una charola de panquecitos. - Ambas se rieron ante la imagen mental. -La guardia ya en el aire, le dejó caer encima lluvia y relámpagos, entonces Shining Armor y los eruditos de la academia lo atraparon en una barrera mágica el tiempo suficiente para que nosotras pudiéramos cargar los elementos y bueno... Arcoíris de la Amistad a boca de jarro en toda la cara. - La tiara que Twilight aun portaba brillo como para remarcar el punto. - ¿Todo el asunto se resolvió como en qué? ¿treinta segundos? -

Ella cavilo el asunto unos momentos. -Cierto. la andanada de balas de cañón disparadas desde el tren tampoco le hicieron ningún favor. - Artillería móvil, vaya idea.

El sumario era bastante exacto. El resto de la visita había sido bastante anticlimática. Twilight había usado el viaje en tren para revisar el libro de historia y las notas sobre la maldición que le había sacado a la Princesa Celestia. los restos de dicha maldición podían describirse como un hechizo menor de amnesia. Twilight y los tres eruditos prácticamente hicieron línea recta hasta el Corazón de Cristal, mientras las demás (dirigidas principalmente por Pinkie Pie) organizaron la Feria de Cristal. a pesar de la acumulación de mala vibra, el Rey Sombra había resultado ser bastante patético en magia, así como un debilucho en combate y su terrible "Maldición" estalló como burbuja de jabón nada mas comenzaron las festividades. ¿Qué clase de Malvado señor basa su reinado en un hechizo que un Pastel de embudo (2) y un Fiscorno pueden deshacer?

Nota para mí misma: nunca de los nunca dejar entre ver a Pinkie Pie que el Fiscorno tuvo algo que ver...

La última barrera hacia el Corazón de Cristal, la puerta que se habría hacia tu peor temor, ni siquiera fue un obstáculo para que Twilight pudiera entrar. Después de todo su mayor temor ya se había hecho realidad.

-de cualquier manera- dijo Twilight con forzada alegría -Ahora que nos hemos hecho cargo de Sombra y el Corazón de Cristal está de nuevo en su lugar, Me imagino que es hora de partir. Tal vez después de un día o dos. a todas nos gustaría visitar el imperio de Cristal, hacer algo de "turismo" por un par de días...- Sonrió descaradamente mientras hacía señales de comillas con los cascos en el aire. -Quizás pasar algo de tiempo con mi HMMAPS (2) y mi cuñada favorita sin que algún poni de humo o poni insecto cambia formas nos esté saltando encima...- entonces parpadeo. -Oh, eso me recuerda; hice una lista de mejoras que querrás hacer a las defensas del Imperio. -

-Yo...- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Cadence.

-Oh, no es gran cosa, solo una lista de ideas que se me ocurrieron, sobre algunas cosas que me preocupan- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa. -bueno, quiero decir, se me ocurrió que querrás ponerle al Corazón de Cristal, algo más, um...-

Cadence levantó una ceja, mientras esperaba.

-...um, práctico- término Twilight. -Es decir, no te ofendas, pero el Rey Sombra conquistó el Imperio con el Corazón en su lugar. Y yo aún estoy tratando de averiguar como lo hizo. y están estos otros enemigos que... bueno, ósea el Corazón es alimentado con amor y esperanza y los Changelings se alimentan de amor...-

Había cientos de ellos, quizás miles de Ponis insecto trepando por las paredes de la gran Torre de Cristal mientras zumbaban, como la masa ondulante de una colmena de abejas que trepaba el tronco de un Roble. La ciudad había sido abrumada en momentos cuando llegaron. E incontables millones mas volaban por el aire, dirigiéndose a la torre tan rápido como podían volar. En el mero centro de esta masa La Reina Chrysalis en persona, se aferraba al Corazón de Cristal con sus cuatro extremidades mientras lo roía como una demente. - ¡Mío, Mío, Mío, Mío, Es Todo Mío Este Apetitoso Caramelo, ES MIO, MIO, MIO, ME ESCUCHARON, MIO! -

Cadence comenzó a temblar, después se sacudió la imagen mental y se hizo una nota mental de que ella y Shining Armor checarían las defensas del Imperio cuidadosamente. Oh si, iban a leer esa lista de ideas de Twilight, muy pero que muy detalladamente.

-Cielos. Discúlpame un momento, debo usar la habitación de las pequeñas yeguas- dijo Twilight, bajo su taza y se puso de pie. -Creo que tome demasiado Te. - y Troto fuera de la habitación.

Cadence Espero un momento para asegurarse de que Twilight no los escuchara y miró a Spike. - ¿es malo verdad, que tan malo? - le pregunto preocupadamente.

Spike la miró con expresión impasible. - ¿Entre los momentos de llanto, ataques de pánico, con estallidos de euforia repentina por sus nuevos "estudios independientes" que se convierten en ataques de Depresión a la menor provocación? Sí, yo diría que es bastante malo- le respondió.

-Oh cielos- se lamentó Cadence. - ¿qué es lo que la Tía Celestia estaba pensando? Toda esa responsabilidad tan pronto...-

-Yo diría que fue la Gota que derramó el vaso- comentó Spike, mientras tomaba la Tetera. -Oh vamos- dijo cuando vio la expresión en rostro de Cadence, mientras llenaba su taza - ¿Tú en verdad crees que esto fue demasiado para Twilight? ¿Que ella no pudo soportar la Presión? ¡pero si paso esta prueba con los más altos honores! Justo como todas las demás pruebas que la Princesa Celestia le ha hecho. -

\- ¿entonces por qué? - pregunto Cadence.

Spike se sentó con su taza y levantó una ceja en su dirección. -déjame explicarlo así- le dijo. -Como los cientos y cientos de pruebas y exámenes que la Princesa Celestia le ha hecho un día tras otro. grandes pruebas, pequeñas pruebas, exámenes sorpresa, exámenes con truco que no se suponía que ella pasara... Todos los días desde que ella se convirtió en la alumna de Celestia, ella la ha estado examinando. -

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco- protesto Cadence.

Spike la mira muy serio. -Cadence, estás hablando con alguien cuyo propio cumpleaños fue el Primer examen de Twilight Sparkle- remarcó.

-oh… es… verdad- dudo Cadence

-Y se suponía que debía reprobar, por cierto. - agrego Spike

-eeehhhhh...- Fue todo lo que la Princesa de Cristal dijo.

-Sí, ya lo has entendido. desde que Twilight era un potrilla, ha sido de esta forma. Ella nunca sabe cuándo la siguiente prueba o Examen sorpresa va a llegar o si ya está siendo examinada de alguna forma en ese mismo momento. ¿por qué crees que se la pasa estudiando en todo momento? ¿porque hace todas esas listas? ¿Porque se estresa si las cosas no salen de acuerdo al plan? ¿y porque el estrés la pone como loca? -

Cadence miro hacia el horizonte mientras repasaba sus memorias de Twilight. como potrilla, como la emocionada nueva discípula, mientras maduraba en esa ambiciosa estudiante... que parecía siempre estar preocupada por algún examen por venir. Spike tenía razón. -Oh, pobre Twilight- murmuró Cadence, con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¿Pero seguro Celestia es consciente de todo esto...? -

Spike bufo. -Pues si lo sabe, no lo deja ver- dijo. - ¿Sabías que una vez probó la telequinesis de Twilight pretendiendo que le lanzaba accidentalmente un huevo fabergé? -

\- ¡No se atrevería! -

-Oye, yo estaba ahí. ¿Sabes que esas cosas valen millones de bits, ¿verdad? "¡hey, atrápalo!"-

\- ¡Oh, eso es horrible! -

-Así son los días cuando eres la Fiel Estudiante de la Princesa Celestia- continuo Spike, haciendo señal de comillas con sus garras. -si puedo ser franco, una vez Twilight se sobreponga a sus cambios de humor sobre el tema, dejar a Celestia es la mejor cosa que pudo haberle pasado. -

-Spike...-

-es la verdad. Digo, Mira lo rápido que se hizo cargo de todo aquí. Así de buena es Twilight cuando no está saltando la cuerda al ritmo de Celestia. -

Cadence frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. era verdad; Twilight la leal estudiante habría vacilado y se hubiera boicoteado sola; Twilight por sí misma se hizo cargo de todo y realizó la tarea sin problemas... y no se disculpó por usar lo que necesitaba para lograrlo o por como lo hizo.

-Pero debes de entender Spike. - dijo Cadence, mientras ponía una pezuña en el brazo de Spike. -La Princesa Celestia Quiere mucho a Twilight, tanto como si fuera su propia hija...-

-Sí y Twilight La quiere como si fuera su madre- dijo Spike. -pero si realmente ama tanto a Twilight, debe de hacer lo que es mejor para ella y dejarla sola. -

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Muy lejos de ahí, En un distante castillo en la cima de una montaña, en una cámara segura en lo alto de una torre, estas palabras hicieron eco desde un brillante espejo mágico. ningún poni estaba ahí para oír estas palabras, excepto por Celestia. Así que ningún poni estuvo ahí para verla llorar.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Notas del Autor:**

1)Oh vamos, es un chiste mágico, si no me creen búsquenlo.

comentario del traductor: lo más probable es que el autor se refiere a esto  wiki/Hermetismo

notas de traductor:

1.-el término originalmente usado es (Curb-stomp) que es una de esas palabritas que no tienen traducción al español. pero que se refiere a una batalla o pelea tan cargada hacia un lado que se le puede considerar una masacre o una victoria aplastante.

2.- si Fiscorno es el nombre en español del Flugelhorn y pastel de embudo es la traducción literal de Funnel cake. ¿quién o diría?


	3. Chapter 3

**Palabras de Despedida**

 **RHJunior**

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

 **Capítulo** **3**

La estación de trenes de Ponyville se convirtió en telón de fondo para un evento inusual. Por supuesto, aquí es Ponyville y ya nadie está seguro de lo que "Inusual" significa. Francamente, Si algún poni hubiera presenciado o recordado el evento, habría pensado que no era para nada inusual; Todos aquí han visto salir cosas más extrañas de uno de los pasteles de fiesta de Pinkie Pie. Y claro había algo que era lo que realmente lo hacía inusual: Era algo muy sutil.

Porque la Princesas Celestia había llegado al pueblo.

Esto en si no era inusual. El método de llegada quizás habría levantado algunas cejas; Las Princesas nunca usaban el tren. Su vestimenta habría generado algunos comentarios; Ya que en vez de sus usuales Tiara, collar y zapatos de pezuña dorados **{1}** , ella estaba usando una corbata, un bombín, y los "mas raro de todo" un bigote de manillar. esto tampoco se podría considerar inusual. **{2}** Lo que realmente hacía a toda la escena inusual, al menos para una perspectiva externa e imparcial, era que absolutamente ningún poni le estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención a Celestia.

De cuando en cuando Celestia y Luna deseaban moverse por la campiña de manera incógnitas, para poder ver en secreto el estado de la nación o para poder alejarse durante unas horas de los miembros más molestos de la Corte Real. Celestia podría haber usado una infinita gama de hechizos para cambiar forma, disfraces o ilusiones que ella y su hermana habían probado durante siglos, Pero al final lo más efectivo siempre había sido esa aura de sugestión que ella llamaba (en el habla actual) El conjuro: "No Es Mi Problema".

Hace mucho Celestia se había dado cuenta de que el propósito de disfrazarse no es adoptar una nueva personalidad, cómo te lo diría cualquier novela de espías, sino simplemente hacer que los demás te ignoren. De esa revelación surgió El conjuro: No Es Mi Problema. EL N.E.M.P. trabajaba de forma efectiva porque hacía que cualquier poni que mirara en tu dirección decidiera que lo que estaba viendo era poco interesante y más importante aún, que era demasiado problemático para preocuparse por él "Y por lo tanto no es mi problema".

El peculiar atuendo también era parte del N.E.M.P. ya que este tenía un atributo bastante paradójico: Entre más inusual se viera el poni u objeto que estaba ocultando, mejor funcionaba. Y la razón era que, a partir de cierto punto, La mente de los ponis empezaba a hacer el trabajo de campo por su cuenta y realiza esfuerzos para que el poni no le ponga atención a eso extraño que estaba a unos metros de él. Una Princesa en su atuendo usual, eso es algo a lo que hay que poner atención. ¿una princesa vestida como si fuera parte de un Cuarteto de Barbería? Eso era algo que cualquier instinto de supervivencia gritaría que debía ser pasado por alto, que se debía ver para otro lado, ignóralo y olvídalo. Así que ambas Celestia y Luna tienen closets llenos de toda clase de prendas de vestir para crear conjuntos que garantizarían que incluso el más observador de los ponis subconscientemente se dijera a sí mismo mira para otro lado y olvídate de ello. **{3}**

Y por ello Celestia había disfrutado de un viaje en tren de lo más tranquilo, desde Canterlot a Ponyville. Ella compró el boleto en persona en la estación de trenes de Canterlot, abordó el tren con todos los demás ponis y ahora con algunas disculpas por tropezarse con los demás pasajeros por sus extremidades excesivamente largas, ella descendió del tren. Y se detuvo un momento en la plataforma, observando sus alrededores sin ningún interés y por pura coincidencia se topó con la portadora del Elemento de la Honestidad y tres jóvenes potrillas. Ella susurro una rápida disculpa por tropezar con ellas y se hizo a un lado, quedándose quieta lo suficiente para que el conjuro N.E.M.P. la cubriera de nuevo como una manta. Pero el destino decidió que Applejack y sus acompañantes se quedaran paradas junto a ella, discutiendo los eventos recientes.

Aparentemente Applejack y las tres potrillas -las Cutie Mark Crusaders, ah claro, Celestia les reconoció- habían venido a despedir a un pariente u otro que partió en el tren a Ponyhattan. Y al parecer, esta potrilla llamada -Babs- había sido una busca problemas y había sido el centro de un complejo problema de amistad. Ya largamente acostumbrada a escuchar o leer los reportes de amistad de Twilight, Celestia se detuvo a escuchar.

\- ¿...ya lo has visto Apple Bloom? si hubieran sido honestas desde el principio y me hubieran dicho a mí, a Big Mac o a Granny Smith que Babs las estaba haciendo Bullying, ¡Podríamos haber arreglado esto desde el principio y hubieran sido amigas todo este tiempo! -

La expresión en la cara de la miembro más joven del Clan Apple podría haber agriado la leche. Por alguna razón, su mirada se dirigió a la parte final de la estación donde dos potrillas muy arregladas se habían caído de la plataforma en un charco lodo. -Yeah, eso podría haber funcionado- murmuró.

Applejack frunció el ceño. -No puedo decir que no me molesta esa expresión jovencita...- ella dijo en tono de advertencia.

Apple Bloom no cedió ni un centímetro. - ¿Bueno, por todos los cielos Applejack, qué diantres se suponía que hiciera esta vez? -

Esto tomó a Applejack por sorpresa. - ¿esta vez? - repitió finalmente.

Las tres Crusaders la miraron con la boca abierta como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza. La de color naranja fue la primera en decir. - ¿estás bromeando? - dijo casi gritando. - ¿Que no recuerdas porque las Cutie Mark Crusaders se formaron en primer lugar? - Y señaló hacia los potrillas que estaban al final del andén, Quienes estaba siendo bañadas en ese momento con una manguera contra incendios, por uno de los conductores del tren. - ¿Diablos, es que no recuerdas lo que pasó hace apenas cinco minutos? ¿Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon han estado haciendo bullying a Applebloom y al resto de nosotras así por años! -

-jalen la rienda ahí un momento- interrumpió Applejack, era obvio que no estaba complacida. - ¿qué no ya pasamos por esto? Yo no puedo ayudarlas si ustedes no me dicen que está pasando...-

Sweetie Belle pareció deprimirse. -saben ella tiene razón chicas- dijo. -quiero decir, Apple Bloom no puedes culparla por no saber lo que pasa en la escuela...-

-eso es correcto- afirmó Applejack.

-o en el pueblo...- continuó Sweetie Belle.

-Er...-

-O en Sugarcube Corner...-

-aaah...-

Sweetie Belle se sentó gesticulando salvajemente para reafirmar su punto. -es decir, Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Babs destrozó nuestra primera carroza para el desfile o cuando nos corrió de nuestro propio Club ¡O cuando estuvo haciendo que durmieras en el piso de tu propia habitación! - y sin detenerse agregó. -Si ella no se da cuenta de eso, como esperas que se dé cuenta de que Diamond Tiara se ha burlado y te ha humillado durante meses y meses...-

-Pero si ella estaba ahí en su Cutieañera- Scootaloo agregó secamente.

-Es verdad, pero había otros adultos ahí también y ninguno de ellos lo recuerda- respondió Sweetie Belle. - ¿si no noto lo que pasaba justo bajo sus narices? -

Applejack frunció los labios. - ¿Te estas excediendo ahí con el sarcasmo, no Sweetie Bell? - le dijo a la aludida.

Sweetie Belle solo parpadeo. - ¿estoy? -

-como decía- dijo Apple Bloom. - ¿por qué habría de pensar que esta vez iba a ser diferente? -

Sweetie Belle se alzó de hombros. - ¿por qué fue diferente esta vez? Babs de hecho nos amenazó con golpearlos si le decíamos a alguien. - ante la expresión horrorizada de Applejack, Sweetie Belle se apresuró a calmarla. -Oh, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon nunca han llegado tan lejos- le dijo.

-Gracias al creador por eso- murmuro Applejack, mirando a la distancia con horror.

-a ella no le preocupa, nunca nadie la castiga. -

-...Pero yo voy a aprenderlo de la manera difícil, ¿no es así pequeña? - le dijo Applejack.

-como sea, ella nunca nos amenaza... mmmm... a menos que cuentes la vez que nos chantajeo para hacer la columna de Gabby Gums...-

-eso es... ¿¡Ella las chantajeo para hacer eso?!- Applejack comenzó a verse como si estuviera enferma. -Applebloom, ¿porque... porque nunca me dijiste de todo lo que estaba pasando? -

Apple Bloom le lanzó una mirada. hasta su moño irradiaba justa indignación. - ¡yo lo **hice**! pero tu seguías diciendo que no me preocupara y que lo ignorara y cuando te dije que se burlaban de mi por ser un costado en blanco, tu reacción fue "Oh, no te preocupes tu Cutie Mark ya aparecerá…" como si eso hubiera hecho que Diamond Tiara se callara...-

Celestia sintió piedad por el pobre poni de tierra. Parecía como que acababa de ganar el primer lugar en el concurso a el "Peor familiar de la historia". Celestia no pudo contenerse; así que alteró el hechizo para que ellas la notaran... bueno, más bien a alguien... parado junto a ellas. así que se aclaró la garganta e hizo lo posible por sonar masculina.

-Si me disculpan por decirlo…-

Applejack se sorprendió un poco y volteo a ver quién le hablaba. - ¿Disculpe, amigo? -

-Si me perdona por decirlo- continuo Celestia. -no pude evitar escucharlas y debo de decir que quizás tu hermana ignorara algunos de tus problemas pequeña- se dirigió a Applebloom -pero ahora ella lo sabe. - entonces ella miró a Applejack. - ¿Estoy en lo correcto, no es así? -

Applejack asintió. -Tiene toda la razón- dijo tristemente.

-Y estoy segura de que se encargará de que las cosas mejoren. después de todo, ella arregló las cosas con esa tal "Babs", ¿no es así? -

Un profundo silencio inundo el lugar. -De hecho, no- finalmente dijo Scootaloo. Su voz era lo suficientemente plana para servir como un nivel. -no lo hizo. -

\- ¿Ahh? - vocalizo Celestia. -entonces, cuando le dijeron...- dijo mientras miraba a Applejack. -Tu obviamente la castigaste por burlarse de ellas y romper sus cosas...? -

-Ummm- Applejack miró hacia otro lado. -No. No lo hice. -

\- ¿ni siquiera un regaño? -

-no tampoco. -

-Oh. ¿Le dijiste a sus padres para que ellos se hicieran cargo? -

-Ummm... no.- Applejack se desplomó.

-Al menos le diste consejos a tu hermana y sus amigas sobre cómo lidiar... no, tampoco hiciste, verdad. - esto último fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Applejack solo sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Al menos les dijiste que podían defenderse a sí mismas...? -

Applejack pareció sorprenderse. -Claro que no, no quiero que ellas se vuelvan bullys también- ella respondió lastimeramente.

Celestia alzó una ceja y se rio. -Cuando yo era una po... ejem, cuando yo era joven, un bully era alguien que se metía con quien no le había hecho nada a él. Y entendíamos que cualquier consecuencia negativa que pudieran sufrir era el precio por ser bueno, bullies. ¿Realmente han cambiado tanto las cosas, que por defenderte ahora te llaman bully? -

Applejack hizo un gesto como si la hubieran golpeado en el abdomen. Tienes que estar **Bromeando** , pensó Celestia.

Celestia al final bajó su cabeza y le susurró al oído a Applejack. -así que, um, antes de que nos entierre más profundo... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has hecho para ayudar a tu hermana con su problema de bullying? -

La tapa de un barril cercano se abrió de golpe. y la cabeza de Pinkie Pie se asomó desde el barril, balanceando la tapa en su rizada melena. **\- ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente NADA!-** dijo el poni rosa, para luego desaparecer en el barril, mientras la tapa se cerraba con un ¡pop!.

Dice mucho a cercas de Ponyville que nadie siguió mirando por mucho tiempo tras este evento. los tres potrillas solo voltearon a ver a Applejack con desprecio.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Al otro lado del pueblo, Pinkie Pie sacó su cabeza de adentro de una alacena y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Que en el nombre de Equestria fue eso? - le pregunto Twilight.

-Oh nada- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa. -solo sentí ganas de gritarle al vacío. -

Twilight suspiro y tomo la bolsa de su compra. A veces se preguntaba si comprar pasteles para el desayuno en Sugarcube Corner valía la pena el daño que sufría su percepción de la realidad.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

El incómodo silencio pronto creció al tamaño de una ursa. Un arbusto rodante que había dado un increíblemente largo desvío desde Appleloosa, pasó rodando por la estación. Applejack se sentó en el andén, mirando a las tablas del piso. -chicas- dijo finalmente - ¿porque no regresan a la granja? yo las alcanzaré después. Díganle a la abuela Smith que yo dije que podían comer pastel y helado. - las niñas salieron corriendo.

-mmm- fue lo que la incógnita Celestia pudo decir.

Applejack no contestó. ella se movió hasta que su frente descanso en un poste. -Querida Princesa Celestia- Dijo en voz alta, pero sin emoción. -Hoy aprendí que soy el peor modelo que un potrilla podría seguir en toda la historia de Equestria. Atentamente, Applejack. -

Celestia trato de decir algo dos o tres veces. -Estoy seguro de que encontrara la forma de arreglar esto, señorita- fue lo que pudo decir al final.

-Solo el creador sabe cómo- murmuro Applejack.

Celestia prefirió ya no decir nada más. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pueblo.

Celestia cruzó el poblado, en dirección a la librería. después de un rato de caminar se dio cuenta que se sentía decaída, tanto que un poco más bajo y reptaría como serpiente. Ya se sentía decaída por lo que la había traído a Ponyville, Pero ver a sus pequeños ponis pasar por algo similar solo la hacía sentir peor. pobre Applejack. pobre Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. La confianza perdida es una cosa muy difícil de recuperar y esas chiquillas habían visto su confianza en "Su maestra y parientes" como pilares de justicia, bastante sacudida.

Se hizo una nota mental para checar las políticas escolares contra el bullying en cuanto regresara al palacio. Y ¿porque no le había informado la maestra a Applejack de los problemas de Bullying de Apple Bloom? ¿Quién estaba poniendo esa tontería de que "si te defendías también eras un bully" en la cabeza de todos? gracias al creador que ese sin sentido no existía cuando ella y Luna aún era potrillas; de lo contrario aún estarían danzando al son de Discord hasta el día de hoy de haber sido así. ¿Cómo se les había escapado de las pezuñas este problema?

Un poni chocó con ella y susurro una rápida disculpa. Ella se quedó parada en medio de la calle, sintiéndose como una tonta. Aquí estaba ella, preguntándose cómo el problema se había vuelto tan malo, cuando su habilidad para caminar por las calles de Ponyville en el anonimato dependía totalmente de lo mismo que lo causaba: La predisposición de los ponis de ignorar un problema y esperar a que se fuera.

Applejack seguramente había visto muchos signos de que Apple Bloom estaba siendo buleada "pero ella tenía una granja que manejar, y seguro se había convencido de que no era importante, solo "una de esas cosas por las que los potrillos deben pasar." Su maestra seguramente lo había visto también, pero ella debía dar las clases, pero seguro se convenció de que poner unas reglas en el pizarrón sobre el bullying y sobre poner apodos lo solucionarían o que era demasiado problema saber quién era el bully y la víctima si había una pelea así que castigar a todos o "ignorarlo por completo" era mucho más sencillo.

Los demás adultos seguro lo ignoraron porque después de todo no era su crío y seguramente los padres ya lo sabían. Todos los ponis habían ignorado el problema, hasta que este les estalló en las caras.

Justo como ella había ignorado todas las señales del estrés por el que estaba pasando su más leal estudiante. Al que ella la había sometido, con sus secretos, sus juegos enigmáticos y sus pruebas.

Celestia levantó la cabeza y su boca se convirtió en una línea muy firme. Este no era el momento para sensiblería inútil. Ella había lastimado a Twilight. Y las cosas que había entre ellas estaban rotas. Ahora era su deber arreglarlas Y eso precisamente era lo que iba a hacer. Ella iría a ver a Twilight justo en este momento...

Entonces vio su reflejo en la ventana de una tienda. Pero quizás se rasuraría el bigote primero.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Notas del Autor:**

1).- Qué son diferentes de las herraduras. las herraduras se fijan clavándose, lo que los ponis consideran que era bárbaro e incómodo (y como en la vida real, podría causar daño físico) ... Lo que lo convertía en el equivalente equino del vendado de pies chino (pie de loto).

2).- Lo que dice mucho más de las Hermanas reales de lo que uno se imagina.

3).- De hecho tenían que tener cuidado de no ser DEMASIADO entusiastas con todos los complementos que se ponen o se volvían totalmente invisibles. El combo de bombín y corbata era suficiente para una charla privada y discreta, con el tipo "inusualmente alto" ya que una vez set completo de payaso con puntos de colores casi había hecho que a una de ellas la arrolladora una carreta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Palabras de Despedida**

 **RHJunior**

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

 **Capítulo 4**

Capítulo 4

Celestia se detuvo en frente de la librería Golden Oaks. Ella tomó un profundo respiro, lo dejo salir y tocó delicadamente a la puerta.

Se escuchó el sonido amortiguado de alguien que corría hacia la puerta. -ya voy- La princesa pudo oír que decía Spike. El seguro sonó y la puerta se abrió. Al Menos la mitad inferior. -arg, condenada puerta holandesa-(1) Spike gruño. -por favor deme un minuto...- la puerta se cerró, se oyó el ruido de seguros y pasadores siendo manipulados y la puerta se abrió de la forma correcta esta vez. -Disculpe, si esta aquí por algún libro, estamos cerrados hoy...-

Fue entonces cuando Spike se dio cuenta de quién era.

Hubo una larga pausa. después de todo, uno no tiene a un Princesa en la puerta todos los días. O al menos no a una que lleva un Bombín, una Corbata y Chaleco de oficinista y un bigote de manillar. -Viajando de incógnito, me imagino- dijo en voz seria. -Hola, su Alteza. Me imagino que está aquí para hablar con Twilight. -

Celestia asintió y suspiro. - ¿Me permites pasar, Spike?- le preguntó.

El joven dragón levantó una ceja a la forma tan... humilde de preguntar de la Princesa. No solo era educada; ella realmente estaba solicitando permiso para entrar. No le cupo la menor duda de que si le hubiera dicho "no" y hubiera cerrado la puerta, ella simplemente daría media vuelta y se iría. -E… está bien- le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado. -Twilight está en el salón principal de lectura, si desea hablar con ella. Pero debo de decirle, No se cómo vaya a reaccionar. ¿Puedo tomar su bigo... digo, su chaleco y sombrero? -

-no es necesario- dijo Celestia. apareció el destello de la magia en su cuerno y su vestimenta desapareció. dejando atrás tres hojas que aún brillaban levemente por la magia de transmutación, las cuales flotaban lentamente hasta el piso. otro Puff y su bigote desapareció en medio de chispas.

-Que buen truco- aprobó Spike. Luego levantó las hojas. -Yo, pondré esto en algún lado. - y se alejó, dejando a Celestia para que reuniera valor.

La Princesa se sacudió un poco, respiró profundamente para relajarse y cruzó el umbral. Ahí estaba Twilight, sentada frente a una mesa de roble, rodeada por todos lados de libros y papeles. Ella estaba tomando notas de un libro frente a ella en un más que enorme Pergamino que tenía a un lado, La pluma brillaba en púrpura mientras danzaba sobre el pergamino. Celestia no pudo menos que pensar que esto no debería de sorprender la; Esta era Twilight, desde lo más profundo de su ser. El mundo podría estarse acabando y ella seguiría teniendo la nariz enterrada en un libro.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Las últimas tres veces que el mundo casi acabó, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo...

Sin embargo, ni alguien tan obsesiva con los libros como Twilight podría no notar al Alicornio que acababa de entrar. Ella la miró sorprendida, su pluma se congeló a media palabra. - ¡Princesa! - dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Entonces se detuvo, recordando lo ocurrido. Su pluma voló hasta colocarse en el tintero. - ¿...Su alteza. que puedo hacer por usted? - dijo mientras se inclinaba formalmente.

Muy formalmente.

Celestia Sintió un piquete de...no supo que fue ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? -Veo que continuas con tus estudios- le dijo, tratando de alejarse de sus sentimientos, mientras señalaba la mesa llena de libros.

-Algo así- respondió Twilight vagamente. Celestia se tomó un segundo para revisar los libros, leyendo los títulos. "Continuando tu educación post universitaria" "Prácticas para dummies" "Universidades por correo para Unicornios" "Colegio o Carrera: Eligiendo el camino adecuado para ti" "Trabajos para el Académico".

Twilight paso sobre la mesa. -Estaba decidiendo qué camino seguir... ahora que ya no soy su Estudiante- terminó de decir. Ella se sonrojo un poco y apartó la mirada, Levantó varios libros en su telequinesis y pretendió examinarlos. -Ya hice arreglos con la Alcaldesa; Así que ya soy oficialmente la Bibliotecaria, eso ya está resuelto... pero aparte de eso... bueno, es que hay demasiadas opciones. ¿debería tomar un puesto de interno en una universidad? ¿Aplicar para una beca de estudios independientes? ¿Quizás tomar un trabajo de maestra en la Academia de Unicornios Dotados? ¿o trabajar como asistente de un profesor en algún laboratorio? son tantas posibilidades...- De hecho comenzó a sonar realmente entusiasmada. - ¿y en qué área? Astronomía, Arqueología Taumatúrgica, Ciencia de las Librerías, Ingeniería mágica aplicada, Algunos de los campos de investigación mágica "pura"– evocación, conjuración, transmutación... Escuche que siempre hay plazas en la Instalación de Investigación de alta energía mágica. Parece ser que sus trabajadores en el laboratorio se siguen convirtiendo en armiños...- **{1}**

Celestia levantó una pezuña, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Twilight.

-Twilight- ella dijo vehementemente. -Por favor...- Toda una gama de emociones cruzó el rostro de Twilight, antes de finalmente ponerse seria. entonces miró a su alrededor. -Supongo que desea hablar, entonces- le dijo a Celestia. -le ofrecería un cojín, pero... pero parece que no tenemos uno de su tamaño. - Twilight se rió por lo incomodo de la situación. -creo que debería hacer algo al respecto. Nunca sabes cuándo un Alicornio podría venir de visita, ja, ja...-

Si solo supieras, pensó Celestia para sí misma. Ella flotó 3 pequeños cojines que puso juntos para sentarse y un cuarto para Twilight. -Por favor siéntate, Twilight. - Con algo de renuencia, su ex pupila lo hizo. Después hubo un largo e incómodo silencio mientras ambas se sentaban, Ninguna haciendo el esfuerzo de mirar a la otra a los ojos.

-Yo... supongo que ninguna de nosotras sabe por dónde empezar- dijo al fin Celestia. -así que empecemos desde el principio. Twilight...- Los ojos de la princesa estaban llenos de una inmensa tristeza. - ¿Dime cuándo comenzaste a perder la fe en mí? -

Twilight la miró, sorprendida. Bueno no tan sorprendida realmente. -Supongo que es tan buena forma de decirlo como cualquier otra- dijo. - ¿cuando? Yo creo que fue poco después de que me mude a Ponyville. -

Celestia parpadeo de consternación. - ¿Durante tanto tiempo? -

-Oh, Bueno, me lo guarde- comentó Twilight, viendo a Celestia a los ojos. -Pero ahí fue donde comenzó. Mi pequeño arrebato en el palacio fue la culminación. -

\- ¿Por qué? - Celestia pregunto.

Twilight frunció el ceño, pero su mirada jamás se alejó de Celestia -por múltiples razones- le dijo. -No fue mucho después de que la Princesa Luna regreso que comencé a pensar las cosas y quiero decir, realmente pensarlas. - Su expresión pensativa poco a poco se convirtió en una mueca. -No me tomo mucho darme cuenta de que me habían usado. -

\- ¿Usado? -

-Usado- afirmó Twilight. -Vamos, Princesa. "Realmente necesitas sacar tu nariz de eso viejos libros, Twilight" "Nunca dije que estuvieras equivocada, Twilight"- Ya Agitada, Twilight se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear. -Qué coincidencia que el libro sobre los Elementos de la Armonía estuviera entre mis asignaturas. Qué casualidad que la Celebración del Sol de Verano fuera en el pueblo más cercano al lugar donde se escondían los elementos. Y qué fortuito que **YO** fuera la elegida para ser la supervisora del evento. Ah no, espera "Todo el tiempo fue **USTED** " Su cola se agitó mientras seguía dando vueltas de izquierda a derecha, Lanzando dagas con la mirada al piso. -Ya lo tenía todo planeado con "P" mayúscula. Bueno excepto por la parte donde yo debía entrar en el bosque mágico maldito a enfrentar a una demente diosa de la luna...-

Entonces se volteó de frente a Celestia. - ¿Porque simplemente no me lo dijo? ¿No se le ocurrió que trataría de hacer lo mejor posible por ayudar? ¿Acaso pensó que huiría si sabía en la que me estaba metiendo?

\- ¿Perder la fe en usted? ¿Cuándo **Usted** perdió la fe en **mí?** -

Y Twilight comenzó de nuevo a caminar en círculos. -Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso cuando tenía que enfrentar a Nightmare Moon y después...- Dejó de deambular. -Y después, no pude. Porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, Muchas otras preguntas se me venían a la cabeza. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había planeado esto? ¿Cuánto había interferido con mi vida, con la vida de mis amigas, para asegurarse de que sucediera? ¿Cuánto de mi vida? "De nuestras vidas" era usted jalando los hilos para conseguir lo que quería?

-Pero me lo guardé... y seguí haciéndolo, una y otra vez. Porque cada vez que una "crisis" aparecía y me la daba a mí, en vez de asignarse la a sus generales o Archimagos.- Ella se detuvo en seco, con la cabeza agachada. -Yo creo que me lo guarde porque... porque me sentía agradecido por ello. Agradecida de que una vez que tuvo a Luna de vuelta, No me deshecho como una servilleta usada. Porque usted aún tenía usos para mi. -

Celestia cerró los ojos llena de dolor por esas palabras. Twilight no pudo haber sido más clara aún que lo hubiera escrito en el cielo: ¡Usted me usó! Y cuando alguien sabe que lo han usado, entonces sabe que un día se desharán de ellos. ¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto? pensó Celestia.

Pues manteniendo alejados a todos. todos sus esfuerzos por "darles a los ponis su autonomía", todas tus excusas "sobre ser sutil" y "dirigirlos en la dirección correcta sin que lo supieran…" Todo eso era lo que ella había estado haciendo. Mantener a los ponis alejados de ella, para que ella, Celestia no pudiera salir lastimada. Mientras siguieran siendo parte del plan, ellos no podrían lastimarla. Bueno, Mira lo bien que te había funcionado Tonta. Solo hizo falta una poni lo suficientemente lista para ver atreves de tus engaños y ahora ambas… habían salido lastimadas de todas formas.

-Twilight- Celestia le dijo, forzando se a abrir los ojos y mirar a su estudiante. Twilight se sentó en el piso de espaldas a ella, con la cabeza baja y la cola metida entre las piernas. Ella voltea a ver a Celestia por sobre su hombro, con la mirada llena de dolor. De la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando aún era una potrilla, cuando estaba triste o alguien había lastimado sus sentimientos. Oh las memorias. -Twilight- Celestia insistió -No puedo disculparme por lo que hice, pero al menos puedo explicarme. -

-Sí, yo planee… mucho de lo que le pasó a ti y a tus amigas… - las orejas de Twilight se enderezaron en la palabra "Mucho" -Pero créeme, Yo no Orquesté sus vidas o las engañe para que hicieran nada de lo que hicieron.

-Twilight, he vivido miles de años. He hecho planes que se extienden por centurias, porque debo hacerlo. Pero tengo menos control de las cosas "especialmente la vida individual de cada poni" de lo que tu o cualquier otro poni creería. Y que bien que no lo tengo. Es una de las pocas lecciones que aprendí de Discord, allá cuando nosotras aún éramos jóvenes y el aún estaba cuerdo; Que tratar de controlarlo todo, de planear en exceso, es invitar al destino cambiante a arruinar todos tus planes. Los más grandes y complejos planes pueden ser arruinados por la más minúscula de las cosas el aleteo de una mariposa, la tirada de un dado o por los propios ponis siendo ellos mismos. Podría contarte algunas historias de mi juventud. Como aquella vez que un plan que tenía trescientos años en marcha se arruinó por un clavo de diez peniques, cinco pergaminos y un plátano fuera de lugar...

-Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Sí, Yo hice planes para el retorno de mi hermana. Pero te sorprendería lo vagos que eran esos planes. Yo sabía que mi hermana volvería al cabo de mil años, cuando las estrellas se alinearan; También sabía que los elementos debían "no podrían, Debían" detenerla. Pero también sabía que yo ya no podía usarlos, Porque los había torcido y los había obligado a actuar contra mi hermana. Tanto la caída de mi hermana, como el que yo los usara contra ella. Bueno, los sacó de equilibrio y está en su naturaleza buscar el balance. como canicas que ruedan hacia el centro de un tazón.

-También sabía que buscarían nuevos ponis para que los portaran... Y que esos portadores los buscarían a su vez.- Celestia se encogió de hombros. -Así es como funcionan. Verás, Los portadores y los Elementos son dos partes de un todo. Y los portadores son a su propia manera tan excepcionales como los propios Elementos, Cuando llega el momento de que elijan nuevos portadores, ellos... irradian... su naturaleza al exterior. Atrayendo a los portadores que han sido elegidos hacia ellos, Motivándolos toda su vida para que se muevan en su dirección, como un imán que jala la aguja de una brújula. Sacando a la luz los talentos únicos del portador, cuando más cercanos están de su destino.

-Cuando Luna y yo fuimos elegidas, no éramos nada fuera de lo ordinario. Bueno... excepto por que éramos las primeras ponis en nacer de padres poni de tierra, con cuernos de unicornio y alas de Pegaso. - Ella sonrió y agitó sus alas brevemente. -Muchos pensaron que era alguna rareza de la herencia y así lo dejaron. Fue solo cuando nos hicimos mayores y nos acercamos a nuestro destino de encontrar los Elementos, que nuestros extraordinarios dones en magia de unicornio, poni de tierra y Pegaso comenzaron a manifestarse. ¡Y cuando finalmente los encontramos… Bueno! - dijo mientras sonreía nuevamente. - ¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que fue décadas después de que derrotamos a Discord que comenzamos a mover el sol y la luna por nosotras mismas?-

Twilight dejó que la curiosidad le ganara. - ¿En serio? -

Celestia asintió. -Oh, fuimos coronadas en cuanto Discord fue derrotado. Pero los Archimagos Unicornios aun dirigían a todos los unicornios en levantar el sol y la luna muchos años después de eso. De pronto notamos que cada vez hacían falta menos y menos unicornios para ayudar... Y entonces un día, mi hermana y yo hicimos el trabajo solas. Santo cielo, vaya que hubo tumulto ese día- finalizó mientras sonreía para sí misma.

-Pero como estaba diciendo. Yo sabía que los Elementos, una vez que hubieran restaurado su balance interno, atraerán a los portadores hacia ellos y les darían el poder de derrotar a Nightmare Moon. Pero no sabía quién o quiénes o qué tipo de ponis serían, ni sabía cuándo. Así que me lleve los Elementos, los guarde en nuestro castillo abandonado, Deliberadamente deje que el bosque Everfree lo cubriera, para evitar que fueran dispersados... Y espere por las señales. -

\- ¿Señales? - pregunto Twilight.

Celestia soltó una risita. - ¿Como por ejemplo una potrilla aun en la escuela primaria que con un estallido de magia muy poderoso, voló la azotea de mi escuela? - Twilight se sonrojo. - ¿O una potrilla Pegaso que aún estaba en la escuela de vuelo y que de pronto realiza una Rainplosion sónica? u ¿otra que pudo hablar con los animales, cuando apenas momentos antes nunca había visto un animal salvaje en su vida? Y esta tu amiga Rarity; Según entiendo, Ella localizó lo que podría describirse como un rescate de reyes en gemas a kilómetros de distancia. Y aunque los ponis de tierra son más sutiles y lentos en mostrar sus talentos. ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo puede Applejack manejar esa enorme granja de manzanas casi sin ayuda? Y bueno, Pinkie Pie...-

-...es Pinkie Pie- terminó de decir Twilight con compungida alegría.

-Aunque debo admitir que no sabía de las demás en ese momento. Lo que probablemente fue lo mejor; Ser la mentora de la más probable candidata a portadora del elemento de la magia, fue trabajo de tiempo completo. - Celestia sacudió su cabeza apenada. - ¿Te imaginas que las hubiera puesto a las seis bajo mi ala? -

\- ¿Ese era su plan? - pregunto Twilight. - ¿El... de encontrarnos a las seis y enseñarnos? -

-Exacto. - asintió Celestia. -Pero solo pude encontrarte a ti. Y aunque vi la Rainplosion sónica, en ese momento pensé que era un efecto secundario de tu oleada de magia. Y en cuanto a las demás, Bueno debo admitir que mis ojos y oídos no llegan tan lejos. - Celestia cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. -No tienes ni idea de cuántos de mis planes para salvarnos a todos de Nightmare Moon dependían de la esperanza. Yo tenía esperanza de encontrar a los portadores antes de que pasaran los mil años. Yo tenía esperanza de encontrarlas y entrenarlas.

-Así que cuando los ancestros de Applejack's vinieron a mi buscando un lugar donde asentarse, Aproveche la oportunidad de darles ese pedazo de tierra. Yo sabía que los portadores gravitarían hacia los Elementos; Y tenía esperanza de que si comenzaba un asentamiento cercas de los elementos, les daría un lugar hacia el cual gravitar, cuando se manifestaran. Y tenía esperanza de que entrenarte a ti, sería la forma más segura de encontrar a las demás también; Ya que, así como los portadores gravitan hacia los elementos, también lo hacen entre ellos...-

-La Conexión de Amistad- murmuró Twilight. -El lazo que los amigos comparte incluso antes de que se conozcan. -

-Exactamente. Pero los años se me agotaban y nada realmente notable había sucedido en Ponyville. Y aunque estaba convencida de que tú, al menos, eras la inevitable portadora del Elemento de la Magia, aun debías hacer amigos... Y parecías empeñada en lo contrario. - Celestia Levantó una ceja, mirando a Twilight. -quizás debí haberte dicho sobre los Elementos, Sobre que eras una portadora... Pero tuve miedo de que, si te decía, Podía ser... de mala suerte. Que te haría salir a tratar de forzar a que los Elementos y las otras portadoras se revelaran. Que tratarías de forzar amistades, en vez de dejar que la amistad te guiará. -

-Cuando te envíe a Ponyville ese último día, No estaba realizando ningún gran plan maestro. estaba tomando una contingencia.

-Sabía que mi hermana regresaría y que, fortalecida por estar mil años encerrada en su propia Luna, ella sería capaz de vencerme y encerrarme fácilmente. Así que te mande a Ponyville "teniendo esperanza" de que después de que Nightmare Moon ascendiera al trono, tú te refugiarías ahí, en ese oscuro pueblo lejos del Palacio y de su Nueva Reina. que eventualmente los otros portadores se reunirían allí contigo y que en algún momento en el futuro encontrarían los Elementos y vencerían a Nightmare Moon. Incluso había preparado un pergamino con un envío retrasado, diciéndote que te mantuvieras oculta en Ponyville y lo prepare para que te llegará, si el sol no se levantaba a la mañana siguiente.

-imagina mi sorpresa cuando sí lo hizo. -

-Yo estaba segura de que estaría aprisionada en el sol, por años, incluso décadas. estaba preparada para regresar a una Equestria que estaría despertando de un largo y terrible reinado del mal y que nos esperaba un largo y difícil camino a la reconstrucción de una nación devastada o peor. Pero que fuera rescatada, que mi hermana no solo fuera derrotada, sino regresada a su verdadero ser, con su mente sanada ¡Y todo en el lapso de un día! - Celestia sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

Twilight escucho todo lo que dijo Celestia, fascinada. - ¿por qué...? - no se le ocurrió nada más que preguntar.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves, Twilight? - Celestia dijo, golpeando los cojines con una de sus pezuñas mientras giraba sus ojos al cielo. -Yo nunca tuve el control del destino de nadie Twilight. Yo nunca tuve un gran plan maestro Y aun no lo tengo. Al final solo toque de oídas, justo como todos los demás. Con esperanza, pensando, rezando... e improvisando.

-Tú y tus amigas eran mucho más extraordinarias de lo que había imaginado; mucho más de lo que estaba preparada para manejar. Así que hice una elección que convirtió todos mis pequeños pecados del pasado en un inmenso gran error. Decidí seguir manteniendo la verdad oculta de ti. mantener todo guardado y seguir como hasta entonces "Diciendo muy poco y haciéndote pruebas más y más difíciles, Mientras trataba de pensar que hacer contigo. Y, así las cosas, olvide que eras un individuo, no un objeto de estudio... olvide que eras mi leal estudiante. Ahora entiendo eso. Yo podía tener planes. Pero debí saber todo este tiempo que podía tener mis planes o tenerte a ti, no a ambos.

-Yo te engañe. Y te exigí demasiado, mientras ocultaba lo que realmente estaba pasando. Yo me equivoque. realmente lo siento. - Su voz se quebró.

Twilight estaba aturdida. La única otra vez que ella había visto a Celestia llorar, fue cuando se había reunido con Luna, esa vez la Princesa del Sol se había visto digna y en control. Esta vez era diferente. Su voz rota, Con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas. Por primera vez Twilight Sparkle veía a su antigua mentora "La gran y poderosa, sabia y previsora líder de Equestria" como lo que era: solo otro poni, completamente perdido en el mar, sin planes para el futuro, haciendo los mejores arreglos que podía hacer... Y comprendiendo demasiado tarde que había cometido errores terribles.

Ella deseaba más que nada correr al lado de Celestia, enterrar su cara en la crin de arcoíris de esta y pedir que se perdonaran. Pero una pequeña egoísta parte de su corazón la detenía, Pues exigía que se hiciera una pregunta más. Ella le dio con su magia una caja de pañuelos a la Co-regente de Equestria, quien sacó una docena de ellos y procedió a secarse el rostro con ellos. -Pero eso no explica ¿porque nos siguió dando ...esas misiones tan peligrosas? ¿El Dragón, Discord, El Imperio de Cristal...? ¿Por qué ponía tanto en nuestros hombros? -

Celestia se sonó la nariz en los pañuelos y luego se rió. -Eso se debe, mi querida Twilight- comenzó a responder -a qué te hiciste el hábito de superar por mucho, todas mis expectativas. -

Entonces Twilight cruzó la habitación hasta enterrar su cara en la crin de Celestia.

Durante un momento se oyeron sollozos y muy sentidas disculpas, así como medio formuladas peticiones de perdón. Entonces se escuchó un golpe amortiguado en la puerta que sorprendió a ambas. Twilight oyó un fuerte y muy familiar sonido de alguien que se sonaba la nariz. - ¿Spike? -

La puerta se abrió, revelando al pequeño dragón llorando con un pañuelo en la mano. - ¿Spike? ¿porque estas llorando? - le preguntó Twilight.

Spike la miró y respondió berreando. - ¡No lo seeeeeeeeeee! - Y procedió a limpiarse la nariz con un muy sonoro ¡HONK! Twilight y Celestia solo pudieron reírse de la escena. Algo de magia levantó del piso al joven dragón y lo llevó a través de la habitación hasta el abrazo que lo esperaba.

— — — — — — —

Algún tiempo después, ya cansadas de reír y llorar por lo que había pasado cuando finalmente se calmaron, Spike decidió hacer una pregunta. - ¿Entonces, eres de nuevo su leal estudiante? -

Twilight se mordió los labios mientras compartía una mirada con Celestia, entonces suspiro. -No, Spike- Twilight le respondió. -Ya finalicé mis estudios con la Princesa. - Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Spike, Twilight se rio. -Spike, debí graduarme hace años. Todos mis compañeros de clase en la escuela de Unicornios Dotados ya tienen sus títulos... Yo tengo como media docena esperando que termine los trámites. ¿acaso pensaste que pasaría el resto de mi vida como su alumna? -

-Algo así- admitió Spike.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- agregó Celestia. -Puede que las cosas entre nosotras estén arregladas, pero ya no son iguales. Nunca... podría volver a ser como fue. Y sabiendo lo que ella sabe sobre cómo funcionan los Elementos. Ya no hay forma de que pueda enseñarle o ponerla a prueba sin que meta la pezuña. -

\- ¿así que ya no le lanzará huevos fabergé para que los atrape? - dijo Spike a secas.

Celestia sonrió y para la sorpresa de Spike y Twilight, se puso roja. - ¿Tu nunca perdonas, ni olvidas ¿verdad Spike? - le dijo, mientras se sobaba el labio superior con una pezuña. - ¿Me creerías si te dijera que pensé que era una esfera de adorno del Árbol de la noche de los corazones cálidos? -

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron como platos. -No puede ser. -

Celestia se rio mortificada, mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la frente con una pezuña. -Lo vi ahí en el mueble y pensé, "oh, alguno de los sirvientes debe haberlo dejado olvidado. es ligero, frágil y barato... ¡es perfecto!" y pues...- ella finalizó alzándose de hombros.

Twilight con las pezuñas presionadas contra su boca sonrió de horrorizada alegría. -Oh, que emoción. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de...? -

-Como una fracción de segundo después de que lo atrapaste... y otra fracción de segundo antes de que comenzaras a gritar que era. No sé cómo logre mantener la compostura. Casi me dieron cuatro tipos diferentes de ataques cuando dejaste la habitación...-

Spike comenzó a rodar por el piso, riendo escandalosamente. Twilight tuvo que esperar hasta que se tranquilizó. -Bueno, en el actual ambiente de apertura y aclaraciones- dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. -Princesa... tengo una pregunta muy importante. -

-por supuesto- respondió Celestia.

\- ¿...qué es lo que tenía planeado para mí? -

Celestia parpadeó desconcertada. - ¿qué quieres decir? -

Twilight frunció el ceño. -Princesa...-

-Ya sé, ya sé Twilight- Celestia se apresuró a decir. -Pero... bueno, es algo complicado. ¿qué es exactamente lo que has oído? -

-toda clase de rumores, por la mayor parte de mi vida- Twilight dijo algo molesta. -Que me estaba preparando para ser La nueva Canciller o para ser la siguiente Archimaga o la nueva directora de la Academia de Unicornios, Hasta oí que me haría de la Realeza...-

-Pues yo oí el rumor de que usted la iba a convertir en un Alicornio- Spike se aventuró a decir. -Y que la Coronaria la nueva Princesa de Equestria. -

\- ¿QUE? ¡JA, JA! - Gritó Celestia. -Oh, lo siento, Twilight, No era mi intención que sonara así... pero en serio. No.- Y sacudió su cabeza vehementemente. -Nunca te haría algo así. -

\- ¿Lo del Alicornio o lo de Princesa? - Twilight preguntó suspicazmente.

-Bueno, para empezar, no sé cómo convertir a un Unicornio en Alicornio- aclaró Celestia. - ¿Y darte un reino para gobernar? Oh, nunca sería tan cruel. Tu eres una erudita y una aprendiz Twilight y bastante buena resolviendo problemas. Pero no eres una política, ni una Gobernante. Eso te alejaría de tus estudios, al estar siempre ocupada dirigiendo un reino. Serias absolutamente miserable. -

\- ¿Está segura? - preguntó Spike.

-Spike...-

-Sí, bastante segura- respondió Celestia. - ¿Tu sabes cómo se pone Twilight cuando un plan muy simple sale mal? -

-que si no lo sabré- dijo Spike.

-Bueno, Dirigir un gobierno es como como estar en medio de cientos de planes… todos a punto de salir mal cada minuto de cada día. -

-...cielos. -

-Así que, no, Yo nunca le impondría una corona. - dijo Celestia. -Lo del huevo fabergé fue más que suficiente. -

\- ¿Así que no hay nueva Princesa Alicornio, mmm? - dijo Spike. y chasqueo los dedos. -Diantres, perdí la apuesta. -

\- ¡Spike...! - dijo Twilight enojada.

Celestia se rio. -Twilight, Te lo diré claramente. Yo me preparo para muchas posibilidades. Pero nunca doy nada por seguro. En lo que te conviertas es tu elección, siempre lo fue. -

Twilight sonrió feliz. -Gracias, Princesa. -

Celestia se puso seria. -sin embargo... en cuanto a eso... de que te conviertas en Alicornio o en princesa... Quizás... Quizás deba hacer algunos arreglos. solo por si acaso. - Ante la mirada aturdida de Twilight ella dijo -Enserio Twilight ¿que no me escuchaste? No tengo un solo gran plan maestro. Yo hago preparativos. mantengo mis opciones abiertas, para tener en cuenta todas las opciones que puedo ver. Y en cuanto a que te conviertas en una princesa o en Alicornio, ambos son una posibilidad. -

-Después de todo, aquellos que fueron elegidos por los elementos son ponis excepcionales por derecho propio y solo se hacen mas excepcionales conforme pasa el tiempo. Tu posiblemente eres la unicornio más poderosa de esta generación y me parece que tu poder solo seguirá creciendo. Y el poder atrae al poder. Pudiera suceder que algún día, con el paso del tiempo, sin ninguna intención de tu parte, termines sentada en un trono, solo porque los ponis acuden a ti cada vez mas para solucionar sus problemas, hasta que finalmente…- ella agitando levemente sus alas.

-Y en cuanto a ser un Alicornio... Quiero que entiendas. Luna y yo no éramos más que unas potras con una forma particularmente extraña. Ya sea que los Elementos nos eligieron por lo que éramos o si nos eligieron por aquello en lo que nos íbamos a convertir... No podría decirlo. Pero... tú y tus amigas bien podrían estar destinadas a convertirse en Alicornios. O quizás en algo de lo que el mundo jamás ha oído antes. -

-eso es mucho para digerir de una sentada- dijo débilmente Twilight.

Celestia le sonrió. -Yo creo que de todas son cosas por las que nos preocuparemos mucho tiempo en el futuro- ella le dijo. para luego hacerle una caricia con su trompa a Twilight. -Ahora creo que deberíamos hablar con…"

Fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta frontal... -Yo abro- dijo Spike, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Regreso pronto, el resto de las Portadoras de los elementos le seguían de cercas.

-Ah, justo los ponis que queríamos ver- dijo Celestia.

-Vengan, siéntense con nosotras- las apremio Twilight.

Las otras entraron a la habitación. - ¿Entonces, esto significa que arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes? - decidió preguntar Applejack algo insegura.

Twilight asintió. -si hemos aclarado las cosas, aunque- volteo a ver a Celestia antes de continuar, -Lo vamos a tomar con calma, pero si, hemos arreglados nuestros asuntos-

\- ¿Así que eres de nuevo su estudiante? Pregunto Rainbow Dash, mientras volaba sobre sus cabezas.

-No. ya había decidido… que seguiría mi propio camino. le respondió Twilight.

-oh, no- se quejó Dash. -Perdí la apuesta-

\- ¡Dash…! - se quejó Twilight

-Págame, cariño- dijo a su vez Rarity, con la pezuña extendida con la planta hacia arriba. gruñendo Dash aterrizó y le colocó varios Bits a Rarity en su pezuña extendida, mientras Twilight las miraba con la boca abierta. -Vamos, las demás paguen también- dijo Rarity. con mas gruñidos, varios grupos de bits cambiaron de pezuñas y en un caso pasaron a una pequeña garra de dragón. Dio la impresión de que había una repartición equitativa de ganadores y perdedores.

-Oh, qué mal ese era mi dinero para comprar chicles esta semana-

-Lo siento Pinkie, pero el conejito Ángel estaba seguro de que ella jamás volvería…"

"yep, una apuesta es una apuesta"

-¡Argh! ustedes estuvieron apostando sobre mi… Arg- grito Twilight bastante molesta. - ¿Saben qué? olvídenlo- después de recuperar la calma (y de que Celestia dejara de reírse disimuladamente) se dirigió a sus amigas. -La princesa y yo hemos hablado y me he enterado de varias cosas…"

\- ¡Oooh! - Pinkie Pie empezó a saltar. - ¿Así que ya te dijo finalmente de su super-duper plan secreto y de cómo te convertirá en una Princesa Hipocampo y te hará reina de los Sea Ponis?"

Twilight (y también Celestia) se le quedaron mirando. - ¿Que? Pinkie Pie… no, ella no me va a hacer princesa ni me va a convertir… En nada, De hecho, ya me dijo que mi futuro es mi propia decisión. -

Nuevas quejas llenaron de nuevo el lugar. -muy bien Pinkie- comenzó a decir Rainbow Dash - ¿Entonces cómo quedaron las apuestas?'-

Pinkie Pie pareció sacar de la nada un pizarrón con una compleja tabla escrita sobre él. -Muy bien Rarity apostó 50 bits que Twilight se convertiría en princesa; Applejack apostó 20… y un barril de Sidra de Sweet Apple Acres... a que se convertiría en la Bibliotecaria Real; Yo aposté una charola llena de cupcakes a lo de los Sea ponis… ¡Que fiasco!... y Fluttershy apostó 15 a que se convertiría en Alicornio de la Naturaleza…-

-Tu serias un gran Alicornio de la Naturaleza, Twilight- Fluttershy dijo consoladoramente.

"... Y Rainbow Dash apostó dinero a "Princesa" "'Alicornio" y "algo asombroso con estrellas o algo así" ... Tenemos además apuestas de Lyra, Bon Bon, El Sr. y la Sra. Cake, Time Turner, que le apostaron a una combinación de "Alicorn", "Princesa", "Archicanciller", "Archimago"... Ese poni todo raro que huele a Chetos apostó a "Concubina Real" ¿es en serio? eeeewwww... Hmm, parece que es Big Macintosh y Apple bloom quienes se dividen el premio. Applebloom apostó a "Ella misma" y Big Macintosh dijo "nada"-

-Espera, ¿dijo "nada" o el no dijo nada? - Preguntó Applejack.

-De hecho, dijo "Nope" Lo que es la misma diferencia con el. - respondió Pinkie

A Twilight le comenzó a temblar un párpado. y empezó a agitar una pezuña de forma melodramática, dándose por vencida. -Princesa Celestia, permítame presentarle a mis amigas- y se dejó caer de cara en un cojín.

Tomó un minuto antes de que las risas se detuvieran. Cuando lo hicieron, Twilight se sentó derecha de nuevo y les dijo a sus amigas. -como estaba diciendo. La Princesa Celestia me ha contado cosas que no sabía. Sobre los Elementos y sobre nosotras las Portadoras. Y creo que ya es hora de que las conozcan ustedes también-

Así que les contó de los Elementos, sobre el papel que tuvieron en la fundación de Ponyville y en sus vidas. así como de todas las posibilidades aún por venir. Y todas pusieron ojos de plato conforme escucharon...

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Notas del Autor:**

1) No se preocupen, todos se recuperaron.


End file.
